


The Voice of the King

by mm8



Series: MMoM [50]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio voyeurism, Blame Richard Armitage for the voice kink, Community: comment_fic, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: hobbit_kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wants to be a gracious host. It seems that Thorin has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little special to me because I am posting it on the one year anniversary that I began to 'write' (post) for The Hobbit. And that fic was Thorin/Bilbo masturbation too. 
> 
> This isn't beta-read, so if anyone wants to look it over or just point out mistakes in the comments then please do.

Bilbo Baggins was a respectable hobbit, thank you very much. He might be too rich for some hobbit's standards, too old to be a bachelor, too solitary to own Bag End by himself. But he was still admired by his elders, his relatives that he cared about and the young fauntlings that followed at his heels when he roamed the Shire. 

Of course now that thirteen dwarves and a wizard had decided to invade his lovely home what reputation Bilbo had was going to be shattered by morning when all the wives started gossiping over elevenses. He was doomed.

That didn't mean he had to be an ungrateful host. He had given the dwarves some of his mother's best quilts and tried his best to assign them comfortable spaces in his home for them to sleep. Most of them took the blankets, but waved him off and said they would be fine sleeping on the floor. _The nerve_! Bilbo thought. Only one of the dwarves had accepted his offer of a nice room and that was their leader, Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo kept his face expressionless as he ushered the tall dwarf into the guest bedroom next to his own. Even though the leader of the company had been insanely rude to him during the course of their brief encounter ( _grocer indeed_!), he put on the air of a gracious host. 

The hair on the hobbit's neck prickled as he had his back to Master Thorin. As he set about readying the room, fluffing up the pillows and babbling about where the dwarf could find extra odds and ends, Bilbo couldn't help but feel that Thorin Oakenshield was looking at him rather scandalously. He kept telling himself that it was all in his mind, except when he turned around, he yipped at the sight of king's sultry gaze and the tent in his trousers. 

"I'll be in the next room if you need anything," Bilbo ignored the heavy stare that Master Thorin was most certainly giving him.

"Hmm," the dwarf hummed in his low voice. "I bet." Thorin shamelessly palmed his clothed erection as he eyed the hobbit's body.

Bilbo's eyes bugged out of their sockets and he flushed a deep pink as he brushed past the dwarf. _Dwarves!_ , Bilbo thought as he hurried down the hall. He knew that there were cultural differences between dwarves and hobbits, but _really_! Besides, why was the king of all of the dwarves staring like he wanted to bed him? Bilbo was nothing to look at. 

Bilbo did a quick check on the rest of the company who were in his parlor. Most of them were settling down across the floor, wrapped up in bedrolls and in his mother's quilts. There were some hushed conversations that were abruptly halted as he came into view, but one of the ginger-haired dwarf's loud snoring did not cease. Two of the younger looking dwarves, the blond and the one who had wiped his shoes on his mother's glory box, nodded in his direction, and the glory box wiper waved shyly, before they returned to their conversation. From where he stood, he could see Gandalf in the distance, smoking his pipe in solitary. He nodded to himself, and waved back to the dwarf with strange hat before turning on his heel and returning the way he came.

Bilbo kept ruminating over why a dwarf of Master Thorin's station would ever behave in such a vulgar matter. Surely he had been taught not to act on such impulses in public? And not to procreate with lowly hobbits? When he passed by the guest room, he paused upon hearing the low seductive hum of Thorin's voice. Bilbo closed his eyes and listened, simply listened to the king's exquisite voice. He really could sing. His voice was so deep, it seemed to touch Bilbo's very core. There was a stirring in his lower belly and his cock began to fill. Bilbo gasped and rushed into his bedroom, closing the door not-so quietly as he originally wanted to. 

He undressed quickly, stopping himself before he put on his nightshirt. He looked down at his half-hard member. It had been a while since he had pleasured himself. Why not? 

As crude and un-hobbit-y as it was, he spit into his hand and used it as slick as he gave his cock a few languid strokes. He moved along the wall, testing out where he could hear Thorin's voice the loudest. Bilbo stopped near the window, pressing his ear against the wall. 

_Yavanna_ , how did the sound of Thorin's voice stir such things in Bilbo? He stifled a moan as Thorin hit a particularly low note in his song. He massaged the head of his dick and squeezed, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Whenever the dwarf spoke in his deep tone there was an undercurrent of authority and dare he say it, sex. Bilbo had never in his life been attracted to someone's voice before, but Master Thorin certainly was hitting his buttons. 

The hobbit frowned as silence overtook the guest bedroom, most likely Thorin had gone to bed without the scandalous knowledge that his host was wanking off about him in the next room. But no matter, Bilbo was in this too deep to stop now. He stroked his thick erection lazily. Yes, a lazy wank before bed would be a nice way to end the day.

That was when he heard it. He stopped his movements. That was a moan. Most definitely a moan. He waited for s second, holding his breath when he heard it again. A distinct, _low_ , grunt. 

It was close, _very_ close. Could Thorin be on the other side of the wall listening to him? Bilbo had been sure he had been quiet enough but…

"Don't stop, Master Hobbit. By _Aule_ , don't you dare stop."

Bilbo groaned wantonly and sped up his pace. He grasped the wall, sprawling his palm against the wallpaper, imaging that Thorin's large hand was there too. He moaned shamelessly now. It was clear that the king was getting off on the noise just as much as he was. 

The king murmured the occasional word in his native tongue but the meaning was easily understood. Thorin began to say such filthy things to him through the barrier of the wall. What he would like to do to Bilbo—spread his legs wide, bury his cock deep in the hobbit's hole and make him scream. 

Bilbo egged him on, begged him to. "Yes, yes, take me," he moaned unabashed. He let out a particularly rough grunt. "Fuck, I'm close. I'm so close."

The king rumbled, "Come for me. Come for me now."

He let out a small wail, as he rocketed through his strong orgasm. His come splattered against the wallpaper and for second he blacked out. Bilbo rested his head against the wall and couldn't help but moan as he heard Thorin reaching his own peak, several grunts and 'ahhs' later. 

"Thank you, Master Hobbit," Thorin whispered haggardly. 

Bilbo nodded, smiling widely. "At your service."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> Add me as a friend on livejournal- mahmfic


End file.
